The formula used in the Oak Poison Preventative covered by U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,549 is: One part Citric acid, two parts ferrous sulfate, one part sodium bicarbonate, one half part succinic acid, and 7 parts of water. The citric acid is added to five parts of water, then the ferrous sulfate is added, this is allowed to stand ten minutes, and then the sodium bicarbonate is added. When the solution stops bubbling, the succinic acid, which has been added to two parts water is added to the solution. This is administered orally to the patient at the rate of one cc per two hundred pounds of body weight in any carrier that will deliver this dose to the patient daily. This dose may be increased or decreased as needed. Other intermediary metabolites may be substituted for succinic acid, but succinic acid is more stable and cheaper to use.